


Divided

by kristsune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, and losing parts of his humanity faster than expected, excessive use of capital letters, jon fighting between his humanity and the other, jon pov, jon using his powers, spoilers for ep 142, the episode from Jon's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Jon finds himself in a coffee shop, and finds a story just waiting to be told.





	Divided

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> Jon fighting with himself just got stuck in my head, and I'm a sucker for doing a scene from a different POV, so this kind of just happened. It'll probably be disproved, but I had fun. I love it when Jon uses his powers soooo .... please enjoy.

Jon blinked a few times as he came back to himself. He was disoriented, and it took him a moment to figure out where he was. A coffee shop? How did he get here? He was about to check his phone to see what time it was, or hell, what  _ day _ it was, when he saw  _ her _ . 

She was sitting towards the front of the shop with a latte and a book, obviously waiting for someone, with how often she was checking the door. Once he saw her, he couldn’t pull his eyes away.  _ This _ was why he was here. She had a story, and he needed to Know. 

He shouldn’t be staring, he knew he looked strange, but he physically could not tear his eyes away from her. He just kept staring, watching as she kept peering back at him, then back at the door until the person she was meeting walked in. Jon couldn’t have even described what they looked like, because his attention was completely focused on her. Even though she had her back to him, it didn’t matter. He wanted to look away, he wanted to leave. Well... at least,  _ part _ of him did. The part of him that recognized that this was  _ wrong _ , that he shouldn’t be here. He didn’t even know how he  _ got _ here. 

But there was another part of him, a stronger part, that glued him to his seat, and his eyes to the back of her head, just waiting for the right moment to approach her. And that moment came soon enough. Her company left, and he took that moment to crowd her in, not allowing her the space to get around him. 

He told her who he represented, The Archive was more important to mention, his name was .. immaterial. He then used compulsion, which came easier every time, making her sit down and start to tell her story, even as something inside screamed at him to stop, that this wasn’t  _ right _ . But he couldn’t stop. He  _ needed _ to Know. Her story was required. If Gertrude could use people in the name of the Archive, then who was he to do any less? 

He could tell that she was distressed, dragging the story out of an unwilling subject always made it… difficult. Every little detail being forcefully plucked and pulled from her. But it had to be done. He had to Behold, by any means necessary. 

He managed to thank her for her statement, not that it would do her any good, stood up and walked out of the door. He had some writing to do. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come visit me over on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
